The Chiccolo Files
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: A while back I participated in a Tumblr "Chiccolo Week" writing extravaganza that ranged from AU's all the way to angst. These are those one shots and they will be updated periodically.
1. Fabric Scraps

Piccolo grunted in dismay as Chichi held up yet another pair of what she had described as "panties" under his nose, "What about these ones?"

His right eyebrow ridge twitched as the female shop clerk across the room glanced his way and giggled, obviously taking great joy in his embarrassment.

"Woman," Piccolo growled, fangs grinding, "could you be ANY louder?"

Chichi scowled and placed the panties back on the table, "Fine, not those then." Piccolo groaned.

When it came to shopping with Chichi, the Namekian normally didn't care. He was more than willing to sit in one spot for hours as Chichi tried on clothes or shopped for groceries.

Undergarments though...

They had been together for several years now and were quite well acquainted with what the others preferences were. That's why he'd been startled and frankly embarrassed that she'd dragged him to the ridiculous and very pink store; haphazardly shoving tiny pieces of fabric scraps in his face as his towering presence quickly caused the store to clear out. He'd threatened, bemoaned, begged and was frankly willing to sell his soul at this point just for the chance to walk outside and clear his sinuses of the nausea inducing perfume cloud enveloping him.

Chichi was still tittering from table to table, picking up little sparkly things that had no business near her business and would look at them for a few seconds before waving them his direction, "WHAT ABOUT THESE?" She bellowed when she'd reached the back of the store and he was still hovering near the only escape route leading out into the mall.

Piccolo had just dropped his face into his hands when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked down to see an elderly man grinning up at him, "That lil' firecracker there yours?"

Stunned that someone had come up to him so nonchalantly, all Piccolo could do was nod.

The old man chuckled, "Your a lucky man."

Piccolo grunted, crossing his arms.

"Yep," the old man continued, "I remember back when my wife and I were first together. Damn, those were the days."

"Not that I don't appreciate the compliment about my choice in females, but I'm a little busy. So if you've got a point, make it." Piccolo grumbled. He was tired, annoyed, and beginning to develop a migraine from the amount of noxious fumes wafting from the beauty isle filled with perfumes.

The old man smiled knowingly, and patted him on the shoulder again, "She's trying to impress you boy. Just, play along. It'll make her day. And make sure to smack her ass on the way out the door."

Piccolo whipped his head down so quickly his neck cracked. He stared wide-eyed at the old man who was cackling to himself as he hobbled out the door and got lost among the crowd.

He glanced back up to see Chichi staring intently at a pair of underwear that could only be described as floss. She almost looked angry at it. Piccolo made his way to her, his large frame bumping into practically every table as he struggled to not touch anything. When he reached her, she sighed, "How can something be sexy if there's not even enough to wear?"

"Humph," he said.

"I just wanted to find something fun, spice it up you know," She said wistfully, "sorry for dragging you here. I know you hate it."

Piccolo swallowed, the old mans words ringing true in his ears, "Yeah. But I love YOU."

Chichi sucked in a gasp and stared at him. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that. He'd said those words before, but it was usually in the privacy of their home. Such sentiments from him were rare at best. Piccolo blushed and shrugged, "Just, pick what you want so we can get out of here."

"Thats not the point! I'm trying to find something that you like!"

"You want to know what I like?" He growled, grabbing her by the wrist. He brought his lips down and whispered in her ear, "I like you wearing nothing; I like you bare under your dress so that when your least expecting it I can slip my fingers between your thighs."

Chichi practically moaned, swaying a little so she was leaning against him. Piccolo gave her wrist a gentle tug and smirked at her, knowing he had almost won her over, "How about we get out of here?"

She nodded mutely, cheeks pink as she picked up the speed and made a barge for the exit with Piccolo trailing behind her. As they made their way out the door, his large green hand gave her ass cheeks a healthy smack.

Stunned by his boldness, Chichi gave him a look that smoldered, "If you like me bare, you'll be happy with what I'm wearing now."

For the first time all day, Piccolo smiled.


	2. College Courses

"Hi!"

Piccolo moaned, cracking open a sleep glazed eye to see an unfamiliar, dark haired girl smiling down at him, "Wha?"

"I'm Chichi," she continued without missing a beat, "what's your name?"

Convinced he was still halfway asleep from his usual nap-between-classes, Piccolo grunted a thick, "Get lost." And rolled onto his side on the grass away from her, shutting his eyes tight against the bright sunshine. He'd been up all night studying for his history exam and was feeling even more irritable than usual.

He heard an 'Oof!' As she sat down beside him. There was an obscene amount of zippers being opened, crinkling of bags, and finally the loud sound of crunching. Piccolo growled and propped himself up on his elbow, glaring over his shoulder at the girl who was casually eating a bag of potato chips, history book opened in her lap.

"Do. You. Mind?" He snarled.

The girls dark eyes met his and she blinked, clearly not understanding his hostility.

"I was asleep," he continued, "I've got to go back to class soon and you are distracting me."

Chichi's eyebrows knitted together, "How could I distract you if you were sleeping?"

Piccolo groaned; she had completely missed his point. "I was up all night studying and I was trying to catch up on some sleep before your masticating woke me up!" He snapped.

"Yeah, we're in the same history class." She said, seeming to ignore his rudeness, "that test is going to be pretty rough."

The Namekian frowned, this girl was in his class? He couldn't remember seeing her before, but he usually sat in the very top back row and could have easily missed her walking in, especially if he was studying.

Chichi popped another chip in her mouth and stretched her arms above her head. Piccolo swallowed and looked away, not wanting to admit he liked the way her back arched, "That's why I came over here and sat with the you, I recognized you and wanted to make sure you woke up on time." She continued.

Piccolo sighed, realizing the rest of his nap was not going to happen. He sat up, cracked his neck and sat awkwardly next to the odd but friendly girl, "My phone has an alarm," He said gruffly, "I would have woken up."

"I dunno," she said in a sing-song voice, "those snores you were making could have woken the devil."

His jaw dropped open, "Wha-I do NOT snore!" He sputtered.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Chichi flipped a page in her textbook.

"Woman-"

"Chichi." She corrected.

"Whatever! Go take your nosey ass somewhere else and let me be!"

Before he could spit out some more insults, her chip bag was shoved in his face.

"Have one! You're an awful big grouch, so that must mean your hungry!"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, teeth grinding, "I don't want one."

The girl named Chichi rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I would know hanger anywhere. And you've definitely got a case of it. Just eat one."

"No."

"Come on."

"NO."

"Please?"

"Woman-"

Chichi shoved a chip in his mouth.

Piccolo crunched it irritably. At first it was to only get the damned thing out of the way so he could tell her to get lost, but then he realized how good it tasted. When had he last eaten? It must have been sometime yesterday, wasn't it? College life tended to be a big blur when you were drowning in homework.

The dark haired girl smirked at his sudden change in facial expression, "Better?"

He grunted, blushing.

"Here," she handed him the rest of the bag, "you finish it. I'm full anyways. I've got to go to the daycare, it's lunchtime and I'm sure my little guy will be hungry. He's only a few months old after all. See you in class?"

Piccolo nodded dumbly; this girl had a kid? His eyes wandered to her ring finger but it was bare. Chichi heaved her backpack over her shoulders and gave him a wave before heading towards the largest campus building. He watched her walk away until she had entered the main door before his hand was inside the bag to grab another chip.

Suddenly, history class was the farthest thing from his mind.


End file.
